Deseos del corazón
by samantha1807
Summary: Que pasa con sus parejas? que les esconden? que es ese comportamiento? Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko y Kise están teniendo problemas en sus relaciones, pero el intenso deseo de sus corazones les traerá la ayuda que tanto necesitan, verdades al descubierto, miedos y profundos secretos... AkaMura/ MidoTaka/ KagaKuro/ Aokise...(mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

AKASHI X MURASAKIBARA

La noche sería realmente larga, Akashi no podía creer como había terminado teniendo una discusión tan fuerte con Murasakibara, llevaban 3 años de casados, estuvieron juntos desde que finalizó el torneo de invierno, fueron la última pareja en casarse ( obviando la situación de Midorima y Takao) ya que los padres del pequeño emperador no estaban muy de acuerdo con el matrimonio, finalmente luego de muchas peleas y esfuerzos tanto por parte de Akashi, como del gigante, los padres del pelirojo terminaron por aceptarlo y darle su bendición.

Después todo había sido calma, hasta los últimos 4 meses, Akashi quería un hijo y le había pedido a su esposo que lo embarazara, aún recordaba lo mal que había terminado la primera de muchas discusiones por ese tema, suspiro mirando al cielo.

_Flash Back _

_Akashi quería tener un hijo, lo quería como jamás en toda su vida había deseado algo, esa noche cuando Atsuki llegara del trabajo, hablaría con él y se pondría en campaña de hacer bebes._

_Murasakibara estaba agotado, trabajaba en su propio restaurant el cual había comenzado con ayuda de Akashi y su padre, esa semana habían distintas convenciones en la ciudad; muchos empresarios extranjeros habían terminado en su local, teniendo que preparar una gran cantidad de comida y más aún de postres; lo único que quería era llegar a casa comer algo que de preferencia no fuera preparado por él, ver la sonriente cara de su esposo y dormir, al entrar a la casa a la cual se habían mudado después de su matrimonio, cortesía de la abuela de Akashi, sintió un cálido y dulce aroma proveniente de la cocina de su hogar, sabía muy bien que implicaba ese aroma, su Akashi le prepara frutillas en almíbar de postre._

_La figura de su pequeño esposo frente al fuego le hizo sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo, se acercó rodeando con brazos._

_-Bienvenido…- susurro el pelirojo al verse rodeados los brazos del gigante _

_-Ya estoy en casa Akachin... Te extrañe mucho hoy… huele muy dulce… se te pasaran las frutillas…- dijo mientras giraba a su esposo y le daba un beso apasionado._

_Entre cariños y besos, Akashi pudo sacar las frutillas del fuego y servir la cena, esperaría a llegar al postre para hablar, no era una conversación de sobremesa normal, pero mientras estuvieran él y su esposo, que problema había por sus insinuaciones sobre el sexo o los protocolos._

_-Atsuki… yo tengo algo que hablar contigo…- el pelimorado quito la vista de su plato para fijarse en la expresión que traía Akashi, quien al ver que había logrado conseguir toda la posible atención que su infantil esposo podía dar, continuo.- Atsuki… quiero un hijo… quiero ser… quiero que seamos padres… ninguno de nosotros tiene algún problema para procrear…- decidió no continuar, ya que la cara de su esposo era realmente tenebrosa, tenía la vista sombría, los labios apretados al igual que sus puños, era como que se contenía para no gritar.- Atsuki…- cuando iba a decir algo la voz del pelimorado lo detuvo._

_-. Akachin, no creo que sea el momento… no creo que debamos tener hijos…- se levantó de la mesa dejando el plato con el postre a medio comer._

_.- COMO QUE CREES QUE NO DEBEMOS TENER HIJOS?...- el gigante no hizo ningún ademan de detenerse.- ATSUKI NO ME IGNORES, YO QUIERO HIJOS… ATSUKI…EXPLICAME EL MOTIVO DE NO TENER HIJOS.-_

_-. SIMPLEMENTE NO QUIERO AKACHIN…- grito dejando atónito al pelirojo.- dormiré en el otro cuarto Akachin.- _

_Después de eso cada intento de seducción por parte del menor terminaba en una pelea o con el gigante durmiendo en el cuarto de visitas, donde obviamente no estaba cómodo._

_Fin Flash back._

Se sentó en el balcón de la habitación principal, hoy nuevamente dormiría solo, y eso le preocupaba.

-Desearía saber que te ocurre Atsuki…- dijo mientras una estrella fugaz pasaba sobre su cabeza.

TAKAO X MIDORIMA

El peliverde se daba vueltas por la habitación, no podía entender que le pasaba a cierto ojos de halcón, había llegado a casa y lo había encontrado llorando en la mitad de la sala, sentado en la alfombra afirmando sus rodillas, pero el moreno al notar la presencia de su pareja había corrido escondiéndose en el baño del departamento que compartían y aunque lo oía llorar desde afuera Takao no le había permitido entrar a pesar de las quejas del más alto.

Ellos habían decidido vivir juntos hace ya 4 años, mientras estaban en la universidad, ambos eran buenos estudiantes y su relación era muy buena, pero el último tiempo Takao había comenzado con el tema de casarse, de realizar una ceremonia, de tener familia y todo lo demás, además de llevar días deprimido y llorando por los rincones.

Midorima era doctor y se estaba especializando en cardiología, gracias a eso no estaba mucho tiempo en la casa, Takao se había decido por enfermería, si mal no recordaba el padre de Takao también era doctor, pero desconocía la especialidad ya que el moreno no solía hablar mucho de su familia, mientras pensaba sintió la puerta del baño abrirse, corrió para encontrarse con una Takao, ojeroso y pálido, con los ojos muy hinchados por el llanto, se acercó y lo tomó por la cintura, el moreno se dejó llevar por su pareja, quien lo tomo y lo recostó en la habitación.

-Debes dejar de llorar de esta forma, te enfermaras…- pero el peliverde no pudo continuar, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas del moreno.

- Shin-chan…-sollozaba- …casémonos…por favor… seamos esposos- lo miro suplicante, no era la primera vez que se lo proponía, pero el peliverde no quería ese tipo de compromisos.

-Takao, ya lo habíamos hablado… no nos vamos a casar, estamos bien de esta forma, además no necesitamos nada de eso…- lo abrazo mientras el moreno lloraba más fuerte, la siguiente hora fue igual, el moreno lloraba entre los brazos del peliverde, y ahogando frases en el pecho de su esposo.

Cuando por fin se durmió, Midorima salió de la habitación dejando descansar al moreno, era la quinta vez esa semana que lo descubría en esas condiciones y que le pedían que se casaran, que lo hiciera su esposo, que lo necesitaba, una parte de él tenía miedo de salir a turno al hospital y que el ojos de halcón hiciera alguna estupidez, para Midorima ya era más que obvio que su pareja padecía algún tipo de depresión, lo único que lo calmaba es que no veía intentos de quitarse la vida por parte del moreno, salió al balcón suspirando.

-Bakao, que voy a hacer contigo… cuál es esa necesidad de casarnos ahora, ojala lo pudiera entender- termino la frase girando y volviendo a entrar, mientras una estrella fugaz seguía su camino en el cielo azul.

Kagami x Kuroko

Ya era la tercera vez en esa semana que Kagami no llegaba a cenar con el, entendía que su esposo de verdad amaba ser bombero, pero de era demasiado, estaba solo demasiado tiempo y eso le estaba doliendo, miles de ideas habían pasado por su cabeza, quizá su marido se había aburrido de este matrimonio, fueron los primeros en casarse, habían decidido que se casarian antes de entrar a la universidad, fue una ceremonia sencilla, con sus amigos más cercanos y la familia, no necesitaron mucho para tener una gran felicidad.

Kuroko camino hasta el sillón se sentó escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas, la verdad es que Kagami tampoco quería tener hijos, la mayoría del tiempo no quería ni tener sexo con la pequeña sombra.

-Uff.. Que paso con nosotros Kagami... Que paso conmigo, ya no te gusto- la verdad es que él había cambiado bastante, ya no podía hacer tanto deporte y había semana que no se veían con Kagami, por los horarios tan distintos en sus trabajos, no lograba entender que pasaba entre ellos.- no me tocas, no quieres tener familia conmigo, será que ya no te gusta el sexo conmigo, tendrás a alguien más…- lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.- NO PUEDO ENTENDERTE KAGAMI-KUN… querías casarte, estar conmigo… tú me lo dijiste…-

_Flash Back_

_Se graduarían en pocos días, ya los Sempais no estaban, solo quedaban ellos, Kagami entregaría la capitanía del equipo y le dejarían a las próximas generación un equipo muy fuerte y ganadores, pero lo más importantes, luchadores como ningún otro, pero a pesar de todo se sentía triste, sumamente triste, iría a la universidad, pero la idea de pensar en ya no tener a sus compañeros, a Kagami, le dolía de alguna forma, era una sensación muy diferente que cuando había perdido a Aomine, él había ido perdiendo al moreno de forma gradual, éste cambiaba mientras más partidos jugaba, mientras más ganaban, más distante era su luz y cada día él volvía a un punto oscuro, luego de eso los demás también cambiaron._

_-Aomine-kun…- un suspiro salió de los labios del peliceleste._

_- MALDICIÓN TETSUYA- el grito del pelirrojo lo saco de sus pensamientos.- SIEMPRE TIENES QUE MENCIONAR AHOMINE.- Kuroko no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la cara de molestia y los gritos que estaba dando.- Llevamos tanto tiempo siendo compañeros y aún piensas en ese idiota… por favor Kuroko Tetsuya entiende que ya no lo necesitas me tienes a mi… - un sonrojo apareció en la cara del más alto, quien tomo aire y continuo.-… te amo, quiero casarme contigo, tener hijos, quiero ser yo quien te quite el aliento, te amo Kuroko se mi espo…- pero no pudo terminar, ya que el más pequeño se colgó de su cuello y lo besaba apasionadamente._

_Ninguno de los dos le pregunto al otro desde cuando sus sentimientos eran diferentes, solo los dejaron fluir y estuvieron juntos desde ese día._

_Fin Flask back_

-Kagami- kun…Taiga-kun… dime que te pasa…yo te puedo apoyar…permite entender, necesito entenderte mi amor…- con esas palabra Kuroko decidió irse a dormir de una vez, mientras un linda estrella fugaz surcaba el cielo estrellado.

Kise x Aomine

Esto ya era el colmo, cuantos tratamientos más escondería Aomine de él. Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que se habían enterado que el moreno tenía problemas de fertilidad y desde ese día ese matrimonio casi perfecto que llevaban se había ido al caño.

El rubio no pudo evitar suspirar, si bien él sabía que el shock del moreno había sido muy grande, no entendí a el motivo para hacer todo a escondidas, el morenos cada vez que lo miraba parecía querer decirle algo, pero nada, honestamente le dolía mucho darse cuenta que él moreno realmente tuviera tanto miedo a contarle sus cosas, incluso habían hablado con los padres de ambos y con sus amigos, buscando apoyo, el rubio se había tomado unas semanas de vacaciones para acompañar al moreno y no dejarlo hundirse con pensamientos negativos.

Tomo la foto del día de su boda, recordando el día que le habían dado la noticia de que quizás nunca podrían ser padres biológicos, pues aunque Kise pudiera procrear de forma normal, no le interesaba ser padre con otra persona que su preciado moreno.

_Flash Back._

_Tanto Aomine como Kise habían coordinado sus horarios para tener ese fin de semana libre y poder estar juntos, había pasado ya un mes desde que regresaron de sus vacaciones y la felicidad de ambos era extrema, habían salido a caminar, temprano en la mañana y luego a jugar basquetbol a las canchas del parque, las cuales solían frecuentar solos _ _o con sus demás amigos, ya eran cerca de la 1 de la tarde cuando volvieron al departamento que compartían desde que Aomine había entrado a la academia de policías._

_Mientras Kise se duchaba sonó el teléfono, el rubio al salir del baño sintió el profundo silencio que reinaba en el departamento, esto lo preocupo, ya que si no mal no recordaba su novio quería ver unos partidos de la NBA, esa tarde; en el cuarto el moreno se vestía con la mirada perdida._

_-Saldrás?- la pregunta del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro al rubio sin poder evitar un gesto de preocupación._

_-Llamo el medico del cuartel, por mis análisis…- Kise sintió que el mundo se venía abajo, acaso su esposo estaría enfermo.- Daikichi… - sus ojos se pusieron acuosos, el moreno lo abrazo._

_- Tranquilo no debe ser nada más que un error y los quieren repetir… vuelvo en un par de horas… te amo Ryota …- dijo besando al rubio y saliendo apresuradamente, no quería que el rubio notara que él también estaba nervioso y asustado._

_Ya eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y el moreno aun no llegaba sentía que su cuerpo en cualquier momento colapsaría, había llamado a sus compañeros para preguntarles si ellos sabían algo de su esposo, pero nada, se sentó en la sala justo cuando la puerta se abrió, se acercó velozmente antes de notar la mirada ensombrecida que le propinaba su esposo._

_El moreno entró al cuarto quitándose la chaqueta, junto con su arma de servicio y su placa, entrando al baño, el rubio lo miraba sin entender, dio un pesado suspirando y comenzó a ordenar las cosas de su esposo _

_-Lo siento... Perdóname Kise...- dijo el moreno parado en de la puerta del baño, Kise no pudo evitar notar que el moreno le sollozaba- si quieres dejar...dejarme...Yo se que es lo normal... Y no te odiar...re- el rubio se pegó a su esposo _

_-Daikichi idiota yo dije para bien o para mal, en las buenas y en las malas siempre-_

_-Kise... Ryota no podremos ser padres, soy infertil... Perdón...- lloraba el moreno abrazado al hombro de su rubio, quien a pesar de saber lo que está noticia era para ellos, se prohibió a sí mismo llorar, debía ser fuerte. Acostó al moreno, le llevo comida y un te a la cama, con la fuerte convicción de que este camino lo seguirían juntos, su moreno era infertil,pero no estéril aun tenían alguna posibilidad y si no podrían adoptar un niño._

_Fin Flash back _

Dejo la foto sobre la mesa de noche, mientras contemplaba a su esposo dormir con un poco de fiebre, se había desmayado en el cuartel por el exceso de estrés y los medicamentos que estaba usando sin decirle al rubio, les habían dicho que había algunos tratamientos que el moreno podía realizarse o que como ellos eran una pareja estable y casados podrían fácilmente optar por adoptar un niño, pero ante la opción Aomine había comenzado a actuar extraño, ya no lo miraba a los ojos, y parecía que siempre le quería decir algo y se arrepentía en último segundo.

-Daikichi... Yo no te exijo que me dejes embarazado... Que tiene de malo la opción de adoptar... Que me escondes…- susurro acercándose a la ventana para correr las cortinas y dejar al moreno descansar- permiteme entender que escondes... mi amor...- dijo volteándose para mirar a su esposo, mientras una brillante estrella seguía su rumbo, sin poder dejar de escuchar los deseos de estos 4 jóvenes.

Ninguno sabía que sus suplicas serían escuchadas y les daría la oportunidad de conocer lo que aquejaba el corazón de sus parejas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Akashi x Murasakibara**

Akashi sentía la soledad de su cuarto y la de su cama, ya eran las 6 de la mañana, el cansancio no había disminuido nada, no había podido dormir tranquilo pensando en su esposo, durmiendo en el cuarto de visitas, quizá si le preparaba un buen desayuno podría arreglar las cosas con su gigante, independiente de cuanto el añoraba tener una familia grande con el pelimorado, entendía que estando molesto con su testarudo esposo sería casi imposible de lograr.

Ya una hora más tarde y con una mesa llena de comida, se dispuso a ir al cuarto de visita, grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a la sala, en la mitad de la sala, afirmando el pantalón de su pijama se encontraba un niño más bajo que el, con los ojos muy grandes y con una cara de terror.

-Mami me degalo, vedad?.- Akashi no caía en su estupor, miro detenidamente al niño, tenía unos lindos ojos y pelo violeta, era bastante alto, pero al hablar se notaba que tendrí años, llevaba puesta la ropa de dormir de su esposo… los pensamientos de Akashi le dieron una respuesta.

- Atsushi… eres tú?- el niño levanto la vista, era obvio era su esposo.- Atsushi…- murmuro, sintiendo un fuerte mareo que lo obligo a apoyarse en una silla que tenía cerca.

-Oniichan!- El pequeño se acercó lo más rápido que pudo al pelirojo.- te sientes mal onichan? Necesitas que le avise a mamá y papá? – Akashi levanto su mirada- Onichan, tus ojitos son difedentes, que lindo…-

-Atsushi, dime que paso?- el niño lo miro sin entender las preguntas del mayor, pero un rugido proveniente del estomagó del menor, le saco una sonrisa al pelirojo.- Atsushi , vamos a comer, parece que tienes mucha hambre y luego veremos un poco de ropa de tu talla, te parece.

El pelimorado asintió se sentó a la mesa mirando todo lo que el pelirojo había preparado, el niño comió tranquilamente y de forma extremadamente mesurada, no probó ni la mitad de lo que había en la mesa, a Akashi le llamo la atención el niño solo nombro una vez a su madre, pero normalmente los niños a esa edad son muy apegados a ellas, él lo fue hasta que su madre falleció.

Akashi trataba de no perder la calma, pero no entendía que podía estar pasando, y rogaba el estar durmiendo, que todo lo que estaba pasando fuera un simple sueño influenciado por las peleas con su esposo y con sus ansias de ser padre, aunque en el fondo, sabía muy bien que estaba más que despierto y que ese niño era su esposo.

Con un fuerte suspiro decidió que lo mejor sería ir despacio, buscando la explicación que necesitaba, el teléfono sonó y le quedo más que claro algo muy grande estaba pasando

**Takao x Midorima **

El llanto del niño ya lo tenía con dolor de cabeza, el pequeño pelinegro lloraba desde que despertó recostado en la cama, donde recordaba estaba dormido su novio, fuera de no saber de cómo había llegado un niño de casi 3 años a su cama y menos aún donde se encontraba su esposo.

Repentinamente algo hizo clic en la cabeza del peliverde, la ropa que traía, el color de su cabello, sus ojos con un toque grisáceo, Midorima se acercó al niño que lloraba, puso sus manos en las mejillas del menor- Kasunari Takao… deja de llorar- el niño lo miro, aun muy asustado.

-Como sabes mi nombe? Papá me taajo? Donde está mamá?- el niño sollozaba otra vez, pero rápidamente Midorima dedujo como debía continuar, para evitar un nuevo ataque de llanto por parte del pequeño.

- Me llamo Shintaro, soy doctor, solo quiero que dejes de llorar.- el niño lo miro, con algo de angustia en el rostro.

-Shin-chan?- su nombre en la boca de este pequeño, que no era nada más y nada más que el hombre que amaba le hizo sentir sumamente extraño .- puedes dadme de deche tengo hambe …-

El peliverde se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas, ese pequeño era un amor y lo hacía sentir perdido, asustado y con unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y apretarlo por horas.-Vamos Takao, primero debes ducharte y luego desayunaremos- el ojos de halcón lo miro y dijo.- pedo no me se bañad Shin-chan, báñame…- quitándose la playera que era como un vestido para el tamaño del niño, el peliverde comenzó a enrojecer otra vez, esto era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Después del baño, busco algunas de las camisetas más pequeñas de su novio, necesitaba ayuda para entender que estaba pasando, pero antes necesitaba dejar listo a este pequeño que después del baño no había mostrado ganas de volver a llorar, preparo la leche y miró al niño que miraba televisión.

-Shin-chan de vedad edes dostod? - El peliverde afirmó desde la cocina - no mi gustan los dostodes, son malos y no queden a da gente ni mi... - Sentenció el menor sirviéndose la leche que el más alto le entregaba, algo en el corazón de Midorima se quebrajo ante las palabras de su novio, ellos habían elegido carreras similares y eso era por sus intereses, era algo que los unía, el deseo y el esfuerzo que había puesto Midorima, era para poder ver el gesto de orgullo que siempre aparecía en el rostro de su novio, eso además lo había potenciado a esforzarse el triple de lo que ya lo hacía - Shin-chan dice algo malo yo? - Los ojos acuosos del menor le hizo darse cuenta que el también estaba a punto de llorar- tú no edes como oto-san, vedad?... Yo quido a Shin-chan... - El peliverde sonrío, pero la mención del padre del ojos de halcón lo incomodo un poco.

-También te quiero Takao, ahora desayuna, debo hacer una llamada- el moreno asintió y se concentró otra vez en su leche.

-Espero me creas Akashi, necesito saber que está pasando y no sé a quién más recurrir -miro la sala dónde se encontraba su pequeño ojos de halcón, terminando su leche y aun mirando la televisión

Tomó el teléfono sin saber que no era el único con esté problema.

**Kuroko x Kagami **

Otra vez había dormido solo, que su marido no tendrá ni la decencia de llegar, Kuroko salió sumamente frustrado a su sala, justo cuando entraba a la cocina noto el pequeño vulto que dormía en su sofá, con el equipo de rescate sobre él, la pequeña sombra se acercó al notar que esté se removía inquieto, unos intensos ojos de color rojo lo miraron, recordaba esos ojos, los había visto en las fotos que Himuro le había entregado, antes de la boda, para poder los videos que quería presentar en la recepción, eran los ojos de su esposo.

-Usted me cuidara hoy?... mi nombre es Kagami Taiga, es un gusto…- el niño lo miro, algo en el corazón de la sombra se enterneció, él era maestro de un jardín de niños, sabía bien que ese pequeño no le mentía, ese era su esposo, tomo aire, pues no podía evitar sentirse mareado y confundido, se sentó junto al pequeño y le revolvió el pelo, con mucho cuidado.

-Si yo te cuidare hoy Kagami-kun… mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya.- el pelirojo abrió mucho antes los tiernos gestos del peliceleste.- y dime Kagami, que edad tienes?-

-5 años…- dijo levantando su manita y poniéndola frente al rostro de la sombra.- usted no es como las otras personas con las que me deja mamá, es muy lindo Kuroko-kun- el peliceleste se sonrojo por las palabras del pequeño.

-Kagami-kun, tienes hambre, que te gustaría desayunar? O prefieres darte un baño primero?- el pequeño miro con cierto nerviosismo a mayor, dudaba un poco de cómo debía contestar esas preguntas, la sombra noto la molestia del menor y agrego .- qué te parece si nos bañamos juntos ¿ y luego me ayudas con el desayuno?- el pelirojo asintió, se notaba un poco más cómodo, según parece su esposo siempre había sido callado cuando algo no lo convencido.

Ya con el pelirojo sentado en la mesa, bañado y con ropa que en su mayoría era de Kuroko, mirando la mesa, está estaba llena de comida, Kuroko solía hacer el desayuno para su hambriento esposo, pero se había medido un poco recordando que esté ahora era un niño de 5 años, pero al volver se percató que el niño solo comía un trozo de pan y leche, sin siquiera endulzarla.

-Kagami-kun no te gusta la comida?- el niño lo miro de forma suplicante, era obvio que el menor quería comer de las cosas que habían sobre la mesa, el problema era alguno que el menor hasta ahora no sabía cómo abordar.

-Kuroko-kun, yo no puedo comer esto… será un problema para mis padres después, solo tomare leche y el pan gracias…- al peliceleste se le estrujo el corazón por la forma en que el niño parecía controlar sus ansias, quizá la actitud de Kagami después de que se casaran, venía de antes.

-Kagami-kun, necesito ver a un amigo me acompañaras?- el menor sonrío, mientras el peliceleste tomaba su celular y le escribía a sus amigos de la generación de los milagros.

Rápidamente el celular sonó, era Akashi, le decía que fuera a su casa, esto era una orden del capitán, algo malo estaba pasando.

**Kise x Aomine **

Era la tercera vez que miraba el teléfono, releyendo el mensaje que le había enviado Akashi, de verdad había pasado algo como esto, no lo podía creer, esto tenía que ser una maldita broma, no podía ser más que una maldita broma.

-Señod… - la dulce voz del niño en el umbral de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar, no esto no era una broma, él había visto esos ojos, azules y profundos como el mar, los ojos de su moreno, era el no podía ser alguien más-… de vedad lo lamento…- el niño otra vez bajo la cabeza, como en espera de una reprimenda, su voz temblaba, el niño esperaba un golpe o castigo, su mente le recordó lo que había ocurrido esa misma mañana.

_Flash Back_

_Podía sentir el ruido de pasos en la habitación, seguramente su esposo se había levantado, el rubio se decidió por levantarse, y ver si su moreno esposo necesitaba algo o si quiera quería conversar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero al levantarse lo que encontró arrodillado, sin camisa y limpiando el suelo, a un niño de unos 4 años, se levantó, esa ropa era la que él le había puesto a su esposo la noche anterior._

_-Disculpa pequeño….- el menor se asustó poniéndose rápidamente de pie, estaba parado, descalzo sobre una posa de color amarillo, que trataba de limpiar con su camiseta, Kise noto que el pantalón también estaba mojado, probablemente el pequeño se había orinado, el pequeño levanto el rostro y el mundo de Kise se paralizó, ese rostro era el de su esposo, era obvio para el jamás confundiría al hombre que ama._

_-Daiki…-fue como un susurro, el rubio sintió que todo a su alrededor giraba y se sentó en el colchón, sosteniéndose la cabeza, sentía nauseas, el moreno pequeño lo miraba con una profunda tristeza.- Lo lamento mucho señod… yo despeste con muchas ganas de haced piss pedo no sabía dónde estaba el baño… pedo estoy limpiando…- el niño se lanzó al suelo generando un ruido en toda la habitación haciendo volver a la realidad al rubio, quien tomó del brazo al menor, el moreno comenzó a temblar bruscamente._

_-Es mejor que te bañes…- lo llevo al baño cerrando la puerta al salir, no podía entender qué demonios pasaba._

_Fin flash back._

-Daikicchi… - al oírse nombrado por rubio, el moreno contuvo la respiración sin levantar la vista.

-Señod lave la dopa que ensucie… yo lo siento mucho…- Kise sintió su corazón enternecer, cada vez que él se hacía pipi su mamá era quien limpiaba, jamás le habían pedido ni que limpiara, ni mucho menos lavara su propia ropa, miro al pequeño moreno que tiritaba visiblemente, estaba envuelto en la viaja toalla que Kise iba a tirar a la basura.

-Daikicchi, tienes frio?- toco el brazo del menor notando que el agua que escurría por su cuerpo era agua helada, lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo al baño, no había rastro de vapor, el pequeño se había bañado con agua fría, abrió la llave del agua caliente y metió al pequeño quedando empapado en el proceso.- No debes bañarte con agua fría, es pleno invierno, puedes enfermarte…- lo mojo completo con el aguas, había dejado que un niño de 4 años se bañara con agua fría, sería un pésimo padre.- te preparare una leche, para que estés calentito…- el moreno no decía nada, tenía la vista agachada, el rubio lo saco del agua y lo envolvió con una de las toallas más grandes, le puso un poco de ropa, y lo sentó con una taza de leche caliente, con chocolate en la mitad de la sala, con la calefacción para que el pequeño estuviera cómodo, en ese minuto Kise se dio cuenta que todo el shock se había esfumado cuando había visto al pequeño temblar, sería un buen padre o al menos lo intentarían.

Marco el primer teléfono que pensó, Kuroko, pero no hubo respuesta, luego llamo a Midorima, nada, creo que entendió la urgencia del mensaje de Akashi, era probable de que no fuera el único con una situación como esa, que estaría pasando, un suspiro lleno de ruido la cocina, todo esto era muy extraño y algo en él le decía que se pondría peor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Akashi X Murasakibara**

El pelirojo sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, no solo era a él que le estaba pasando esto, era a toda la generación de los milagros y sus respectivas parejas, no podía entender, cuando Midorima lo había llamado sintió que no estaba solo para entender, pero al enterarse que tanto Kuroko, como Kise estaban en la misma situación, todo se dio vueltas a su alrededor.

Se sentó en su cama, tratando de aclarar su cabeza y poder tener una idea más clara de cómo debía actuar ahora, el seguía siendo el capitán, los chicos habían recurrido a él, probablemente estaban igual o peor de asustados, pero que demonios pasaba en su vida, su esposo deja de hablarle por que le desagrada la idea de tener un hijo y ahora se había convertido en un niño de 4 años.

Akashi saco de su cajón la foto de su madre, él la había perdido hace ya tantos años, luego su padre lo había dejado, se preocupaba solo del trabajo, finalmente cuando habían formado parte de la generación de los milagros, se sintió nuevamente protegido y justo a su lado había aparecido su gigante, ese que a pesar de que habían comenzado a estudiar en escuelas distintas, había seguido haciéndole caso, aquel que le había dicho que lo amaba cuando él pensaba que ya nadie lo podría jamás querer.

-Mamá si lo conocieras te encantaría… él es maravilloso- sonrío a la foto de su madre.

_Flash Back_

_Él había perdido, contra Tetsuya, sentía que su corazón saltaba desbocadamente, la verdad es que hace mucho no sentía la mitad de la pasión que sintió en ese partido._

_Según le habían dicho todos habían llorado cuando habían sido derrotados por el equipo de su pequeña sombra, pero que también después de esos sus relaciones habían mejorado, miro hacía lo alto del gimnasio, todos estaban hay viendo su derrota, y justo frente a sus ojos, el pelimorado lo miraba, algo en el pecho de Akashi se contrajo, sintió ganas de llorar, cuanto podía extrañar el olor a dulce que siempre tenía su antiguo compañero, cuanto podía desear sentir su presencia en la cancha, se dio la mano con el equipo rival, había perdido de forma justa y todos ellos se merecían su respeto._

_Ya en los vestidores fue el último en irse tenía que pensar y respirar solo, alejado de todo, solo el consigo mismo, pero sintió una vos que logro estremecerlo, su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier minuto le daría un infarto._

_-Murochin, solo uno más…. Yo lo quiero, dame solo uno si nadie nos ve…- era su antiguo compañero, que ganas de tener unas tijeras y cortar a ese estúpido con flequillo, a ese estúpido pelinegro, que ni siquiera se le ocurriera tocarlo, el pelimorado era suyo de nadie más _

_-Solo uno, te daré más cuando estemos en el cuarto Ats….- Akashi no permitiría eso, no el pelimorado era suyo._

_-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR UN PELO DE ATSU…- pero no pudo se detuvo al notar que el del lunar tenía en su mano una barra de chocolate que era recibida por el más alto, se le habían pasado tantas cosas por la cabeza, y cada una más obscena que la anterior, lo había llevado a actuar como un idiota frente a su amado y al moreno._

_Después de disculparse con Himuro, solo porque Murasakibara estaba molesto de que Akashi le hubiera gritado, por fin se quedaron solos._

_-Me gustas Akashin, Murochin es un buen amigo, pero tú Akachin eres como los dulces para mí, jamás me aburriría de ti…. Me permitirías probarte al menos una vez?- Akashi sentía su corazón explotaría, repentinamente comenzó a llorar, hoy había perdido un partido y además sintió que había perdido a su gigante y ahora lo tenía de vuelta._

_-Por…por siempre… Atsushi, seré tuyo por siempre…podrás probarme las veces que quieras, cuando ya te aburras de mi deséchame… pero siempre seré tuyo - se besaron olvidando todo lo demás, solo estando ellos._

Fin flash back

-Mamá…-susurro el pelirojo, un ruido en la puerta le hizo notar la presencia del niño, le había pedido a uno de sus empleados que le trajeran ropa al pequeño, este lo miraba con mucho recelo desde la puerta.

-Esa es tu mamá onichin?- el pelirojo asintió y le hizo una seña al menor para que se acercara.- puedo vela, pometo que no dompede nada…- el pelirojo lo ayudo a sentarse, el pequeño era muy expresivo, pero a cada rato le repetía si podía hacer algo y que no rompería nada.

-Onichin es muy dinda, mami tamben es dinda pedo no quede…- de golpe el niño se quedó callado, con lágrimas en los ojos, el pelirojo miro al pequeño buscando darle confianza para proseguí, pero nada, repentinamente el llanto se hizo notar con un fuerte sollozo que salía de la garganta del menor, Akashi sentía al pequeño llorar, pero no sabía qué hacer, se acercó lo que pudo y abrazó al niño, quien empezó a llorar más fuerte.

Luego de media hora y con Murasakibara más calmado Akashi pensó que lo mejor sería no preguntar, debía esperar, a que llegaran sus compañero.

El timbre de la casa sonó, probablemente sería Midorima, cuando se levantó para ir a la puerta, noto que el pequeño se había dormido, lo acomodo en la cama, no quería ni imaginarse en qué situación estaría el peliverde, si Takao siendo un adulto era muy ruidoso, como sería de niño.

-Ufff, será una larga etapa…- suspiro pesadamente.

**Midorima xTakao.**

Maldición que iba a hacer, tenía que ir donde Akashi, pero no podía sacar al niño desnudo o vestido con su ropa de adulto, Takao lo miraba con algo de duda, haciendo un gesto con su boquita que contrajo el corazón del más alto de forma inmediata.

-Takao… vamos a ir a ver a un amigo mío, es algo urgente, pero primero necesito comprarte algo de ropa, iré rápido, te puedes quedar solo un par de …- pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que el pequeño moreno tenía sus ojitos con lágrimas contenidas, su pequeña boquita temblaba.

-SHIN-CHAN NO ME QUIEDEEEEE SE VA A IDD….- el peliverde se sorprendió como cuando acto reflejo lo abrazo apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

-Te quiero Kazunari… te adoro por favor no llores!...- Midorima no noto la desesperación con la que esas palabras habían salido de su boca, la sensación de que su Takao creyera que no lo quería le hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo, no era justo, el moreno le devolvió el abrazo, apoyando su mojada mejilla en el hombro del doctor, que se había agachado hasta llegar a la altura del pequeñito.

15 minutos más tarde Midorima conducía con un niño de 4 años sentado en una silla de bebé que había instalado y que por alguna razón que el desconocía había llegado a su hogar, era de su hermana cuando era bebé, era bastante antigua pero al menos le serviría hasta llegar a casa de Akashi.

-Shin-chan, quiedooo pisss….- en ese minuto recordó que llevaba un niño pequeño, que probablemente no había ido al baño antes de salir y al que la había dado un tazón gigante de leche con cereal.

Se detuvo en un restaurante y compraron un pastel que le llevaría a Murasakibara, logró entrar con el menor al baño, al salir algo deslumbro la vista de Midorima quien llevaba la torta en una mano y en la otra al pequeño Takao, con su camiseta gigante, una tienda con ropa de bebé, puso el pastel en el auto y entro con el niño, compro un par de mudas de ropa, pero cuando estaba pagando noto la falta de su pequeño, una sensación extraña se formó en su pecho.

-Kazunari… Takao?.

-Disculpe señor, está buscando al pequeño de cabellos negros?- el ojiverde asintió- el niño está mirando los juguetes.- El peliverde se sentía un poco tonto, se había puesto nervioso, y solo había perdido de vista al menor medio segundo.

Se acercó notando como el menor miraba un osito color café vestido con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio, era doctor.

-te gusta?- el niño salto justo cuando dirigía sus manitas a tomar el osito

-uno poquito…- lo tomó.- mi decoda a papá…- la sonrisa triste del menor le llego al corazón a Midorima.

-Kazunari, cual es el problema con tú padre?.- el menor lo miro, haciendo un puchero, el menor comenzaría a llorar.

-Papá no quede ni mi ni mamá- comenzó a llorar haciendo que el peliverde supiera que había sido mala idea preguntar, tomo al menor y el peluche.

Ya con el niño en el auto y con el peluche fuertemente abrazado una pequeña y fugaz idea llego a su cabeza y si el problema de Takao, con el tema del matrimonio y de querer casarse con tanta urgencia tendría algo que ver con el padre del pelinegro, debía hablar con Akashi ahora, miro por el retrovisor y no pudo evitar sonreír, sería hermoso un niño con los rasgos de Takao y que le diga papá, quizá la idea de celebrar su matrimonio y aprovechar que su moreno era fértil sería la mejor idea que podría tener.

Se estaciono saco al niño, le había comprado una jardinera con una abeja amarilla en el pecho y un gorro del mismo color, esa mañana el objeto de la suerte para el pelinegro era un sombrero amarillo.

-Ojala podamos resolver esto Akashi….- toco el timbre, mientras miraba a su pequeño quien tenía su pulgar metido en su boquita y en su otro bracito mantenía el osito que le había comprado el peliverde.

**Kuroko x Kagami**

Kuroko veía al niño que se había ofrecido a secar la loza, a limpiar el baño, a hacer la cama, todo eso en los últimos 5 minutos, parecía que el niño estaba acostumbrado a apoyar en las labores del hogar, lo que le hacía recordar que Kagami había perdido a su mamá siendo aún pequeño, pero el tigre la había nombrado, quizás no era sano mencionar la muerte de señora Kagami.

-Kagami-kun debemos ir donde un amigo mío, es un viaje un poco largo asique si necesitas ir al baño es necesario que vayas ahora.

El niño asintió corriendo rápidamente al baño, sintió su corazón enternecer necesitaban ser padres, un bebe hijo del tigre le haría tan feliz un hijo de ellos le daría toda la felicidad que le faltaba a ese hogar, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente del baño, de vidrios haciéndose trisas, fue rápido viendo al niño de rodillas en el suelo tratando de recoger los trozos de vasos que habían en el suelo.

-Kagami-kun!- lo tomo del brazo quitándolo de entre los trozos de cristal- pudiste cortarte, Kagami-kun no lo vuelv….- el pelirojo se soltó he hizo una reverencia

-Lo siento Kuroko-kun, lo siento mucho…. Yo lo pagare, pero no le diga a mamá, por favor perdonnname … por … favor.- el pequeño tigre comenzaba a llorar.

-Kagami estas herido…te duele algo…- lo abrazo apoyando la cabeza del pequeño en su hombro, el pelirojo negó y siguió llorando pidiendo que por favor no digiera nada a sus padres que el pagaría todo, que trabajaría y no sabía cuántas cosas más, Kuroko sentía su corazón enternecer, quizá lo más sano era llamar a Himuro y preguntarle cómo era Kagami antes, dejo al niño en la sala, este se sorbía una y otra vez la nariz.

-Lo..sien…siento Kur..kurok…- y volvía a llorar sin siquiera terminar una oración, el peliceleste sonrío y trato de cambiar el tema al pequeño, no podía llevar al menor llorando desde su departamento a la casa de Akashi, no podían llamar tanto la atención y hasta cierto punto estaba temeroso, que pasaría si se encontraban con algún conocido, o si alguien veía a Kagami y lo reconocía, por ejemplo de su trabajo, en ese minuto recordó que probablemente su esposo tendría turno ese día, debía llamar a la estación y hablar con el capitán de bomberos.

-Kagami haré una llamada, ve televisión en la sala si…- el niño bajo la mirada aun sollozando y asintió, pero estaba un poco deprimido por lo que había pasado.- Kagami-kun no necesito que me pagues un vaso que había en el baño, no le diré a tus padres y no estoy para nada molesto.- puso una mano en su mejilla y continuo.- no llores más Kagami-kun sonríe para mi…- y le sonrío al pequeño buscando lo imitase, el pequeño tigre se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y se fue a la sala.

Tomo su celular y llamo a Teppei

-Kuroko-kun, como estas? Me llamas por tu esposo, ya me parecía extraño que no estuviera en la estación, pensé que se había tomado su fin de semana libre.

-….si…se despertó un poco cansado por eso está durmiendo… este es su fin de semana libre?

-Uff es obvio que no se sienta bien está esforzándose de más … pero él dice que necesita el dinero extra … Kuroko disculpa que me meta, pero ustedes tienen problemas de dinero?, si es así, no dude en decirnos somos tus compañeros y amigos desde la escuela, puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas y estoy seguro que cualquiera de nosotros los ayudaríamos.

-mmm… Gracias…. La verdad es que estamos bien… yo estaré llamándolo, para decirle como continua Kagami-kun… - se despidió el peliceleste, fue a la sala que estaba pasando, que le estaba diciendo Kagami a todos, hasta que noto la emoción con la que el pequeño miraba las medallas que adornaba la sala, era el de la copa de invierno, con los nombres de ambos.

-Kagami-kun… te gustaría llevar a casa de mi amigo una pelota de baloncestos, él tiene una cancha.

-SI!, pero yo no tengo un balón, el mío se rompió….mamá dice que en un par de meses podremos arreglarlo…- el pelirojo sonrío esperanzado y algo en el corazón de la pequeña sombra tembló el "dinero" eso tenía algo que ver con todo lo que estaba pasando en su matrimonio.

-Kagami-kun, te puedo prestar el mío o el de mi esposo, que te parce…

-de verdad!? Prometo no romperlo….- ese niño lo estaba haciendo sumamente feliz, fueron por el balón y salieron del departamento a casa de su ex.-capitán, con la idea de solucionar todo.

**Kise x Aomine**

El moreno estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala sin siquiera moverse por un segundo, el rubio trataba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, algo no estaba bien ningún niño podía actuar de esa forma, había limpiado con su ropa sin importarle mucho no tener nada más que ponerse y se había bañado con agua helada a pesar de que estaban en la mitad del invierno.

-Aominecchi…. Debemos salir…. Yo tengo que ir a un lugar…- el rubio no supo cómo continuar el moreno lo miraba sin entender mucho de lo que le decía.

-Kise-sempai, quen es Ahomine? ….- el pequeño estaba confundido se veía en su rostro.- Yo me llamo Daiki Fuwa- el rubio no estaba entendiendo lo que decía el pequeño moreno.

-jijjijiji…. Yo lo lamento Daikicchi…. Necesito ir a visitar a alguien, por favor puedes alistarte yo…- Kise no continuo los ojos del moreno estaba aguados y con la vista hacia el suelo, para el rubio este pequeño era cada segundo un misterio más grande.

Salieron de casa, Kise prefirió llamar un taxi no quería llevar al pequeño en su auto sin una silla para niños y menos en la moto del moreno.

-Kise- sempai…- el niño no había dicho nada en todo el camino, llamo la atención del modelo.- yo de vedad damento do que pacho, me dadia ota opotunida?.- Kise a cada minuto se sentía más confundido.

-Daikicchi a que te refieres…

-Yo no fi buen niño pod eso le pido no me lleve con su migo, yo mi podtade bien…. Yo no hade más piss en su cuadto..y… y… y nunca ade nada…nada ma…malo pedo no… no mi…mi deguelva pod favod….- nuevas lagrimas corrían por el rostro del menor que se limpió las lagrimitas con la punta de la camiseta que llevaba, que era obviamente más grande, el rubio detuvo el taxi, necesitaba hablar con el pequeño y calmarlo un poco, además tenía la idea que si llevaba al niño con su ropa de adulto Akashi lo castigaría.

El taxi paro frente a una tienda de deportes, los ojos del moreno se abrieron al ver la ropa, ante tal visión el rubio tuvo una genial idea.

-Akashicchi no se enojara si llegamos un poco tarde, vamos de compras…- tomo la mano del pequeño y lo adentro en la tienda.- y dime que te gusta…- el niño apunto unas zapatillas, extremadamente parecidas a las que el moreno tenía en su ropero, su moreno esposo era especial y siempre había sido igual.

-Kise-sempai… estas patillas son nuevas…- el rubio asintió- dunca tuve patillas nuevas… -las miraba con adoración una suave risita salió de los labios del moreno, el rubio cubrió su boca, como que nunca había tenido zapatillas nuevas.- Kise- sempai … podía compiadlas mas gandes, yo quiedo tened pod mucho tiempo su degalo, pada no olvidadlo cuando mi deguelva… piometo cuidadlas…

-Más grandes? Guardarlas? Devolverte?...- la duda estaba escrita en el rostro del rubio, el moreno sintió que sus palabras habían molestado al mayor.

-yo lo chento, yo noquedia mosdestad Kise-sempai, no neesito nada…- el rubio abrazo al pequeño, llorando, no entendía nada bien, pero una tristeza lo embargo súbitamente, sentía que su Aomine había sufrido tanto, pero aun no lograba entender bien nada, solo sentía lo que su corazón le decía, que abrazara al pequeño y se quedará a su lado.

Luego de eso y de que Kise comprara media tienda continuarían con su camino, ya dispuesto a terminar y pagar el rubio miro al moreno que con su balón de basquetbol nuevo, miraba el local de comida rápida que había frente, un Magic Burger.

-Vamos a comer Daikicchi?...- la pequeña pantera miro al rubio con los ojos brillantes, asintiendo.

Akashi lo regañaría, pero por la felicidad que brotaba por cada poro de su esposo, él podría soportarlo, además algo le decía que la respuesta de sus problemas estaba más cerca de lo que creía.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko apuro su paso cuando noto que frente a la casa estaba estacionado el auto del peliverde, quizá todos estaban ya reunidos, por primera vez agradeció que todos ellos se hubiesen quedado en la misma ciudad y relativamente cerca, sino una situación como esta habría sido un caos peor.

Midorima ya había entrado a la casa bajo la atenta mirada de su ex capitán, el pequeño ojos de halcón no había soltado el cuello del más alto, se sentía asustado y con ganas de ir a su casa, además no había visto a su mamá en horas y eso lo asustaba un poco, aunque los brazos de Shin-chan le parecían demasiado cálidos.

-Takao, te presento a Akashi Seijurou, es un viejo amigo- Takao giro su carita y los ojos del emperador le encantaron.

-Sei-chan?... –pregunto el niño con un poco de temor.-sus ojos son muy bionitos Sei-chan…-

-los tuyos también Kazunari… ven te presentare a alguien….

-Akashi…Murasakibara también…- el pelirojo asintió girándose y llevándolos a la sala.

-Yo diría que de la misma edad o un poco mayor, aunque parece que Atsushi siempre fue más alto de lo normal, por lo mismo no estoy muy seguro de la edad exacta…

Se quedaron en silencio cuando llamaron a la puerta nuevamente, Akashi a pesar de tener criada en casa decidió darle el día, ya que no sabía cómo explicar la presencia del niño y lo que menos quería era que llegara el rumor a los oídos de su padre.

Kuroko miro a su ex capitán que abría tan estoico como siempre.

-Tetsuya, me alegro que llegaras…

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos en esta situación Akashi-kun … Kagami, te presento Akashi-kun es un viejo amigo mío y de mi esposo.

-Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Kagami Taiga- haciendo una reverencia, de verdad era un niño bien portado.

-Pasa Kuroko, solo falta que llegue Ryota…

La sombra entro y no fue hasta que estuvo dentro que noto como un nervioso tigre se había quedado muy pegado a su pierna, después de todo era un niño pequeño en el que se había convertido su esposo, aún tenía miedo, aún debía aprender y cosas que hacer a lo largo de su vida.

-Shin-chan mida oto niño…- grito un muy emocionado pelinegro aun enterrado en el cuello del de lentes.

-Buenos días Midorima-kun.

-Buenos días Kuroko, ven Takao te presentare a alguien- cada uno tratando de disimular la sorpresa al ver a los maridos de sus amigos convertidos en niños, la verdad del que más les preocupaba la reacción era de cierto modelo rubio, ninguno quería perturbar la cabeza de los pequeños- Takao él es Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Kukodo..kudoko..koduko..kukudo…- el pequeño pelinegro intento varias veces decir el nombre de la sombra sin mucho resultado, sus ojitos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, no quería que pensaran que Midorima estaba con un niño con malas costumbres, y que era un mal enseñado.

-Takao no llores…- el pequeño tigre se acercó y le tomo la mano.-Mejor dile Kuro-chan, no te parece, me llamo Kagami Taiga.- sonrío, el pequeño ojos de halcón se sintió más cómodo ante la actitud del pequeño.

-Kagami-chan…. Si seda más fácil… hola Kudo-chan…- haciendo un gesto con su manita, el de lentes sintió su corazón oprimirse, de verdad tener un hijo con Takao no parecía mala idea al ver a este pequeño, un hijo de ellos tendría esos lindos gestos, sería tan bello un bebé de ambos.

Tanto para Midorima, como para los demás adultos presentes les pareció muy tierna la actitud de hermano mayor que el pequeño tigre dejaba ver, después de que Takao aceptara con una bella sonrisa lo que el pequeño tigre le decía y tomaba la mano del más alto, todo se calmó.

Ya en la sala de la casa del pelirojo mientras el pequeño tigre junto a un Takao que no soltaba la orilla del pantalón de Midorima veían televisión, los mayores empezaron a debatir el tema tan importante que tenían entre las manos.

-Akashi-kun tienes alguna idea de que paso?

-Tengo algunas hipótesis, por las reacciones que ha tenido Atsushi conmigo durante la mañana… que han podido ver ustedes?

-Takao ha llorado un par de veces, cuando le he mencionado ciertas cosas, además nosotros, bueno no estábamos muy bien este último tiempo…

-Atsushi y yo tampoco…hemos tenido discusiones el último tiempo que han ido más lejos de lo que yo mismo esperaba

-La verdad no he visto mucho a Kagami-kun…como para tener una pelea, casi nunca está en casa, me engaña con su trabajo…- la pequeña sombra suspiro hace mucho tenía guardado eso su pecho, no pudieron evitar agachar sus cabezas sus matrimonio estaban tan mal, pero ninguno había hablado con nadie por apoyo de una u otra forma no estaban siendo buenos amigos, el único que los llamaba a diario a cada uno era cierto rubio insistente, pero aun así ninguno de ellos había buscado consejo, en medio del silencio el timbre los saco de esa melancolía, los dos faltantes llegaron.

Para Kise el presentar al pequeño era una dificultad, en realidad era todo un reto, según lo que decían los mensajes que habían llegado esa mañana logro comprender que no era el único con esa situación tan inusual, suspiro pesadamente dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, como si llevara varios minutos bajo el agua.

En realidad la generación de los milagros jamás fue normal en ninguno de los sentidos posibles del uso para la palabra, pero despertar una mañana y darte cuenta que tú esposo esta convertido en un niño de apenas 3 años colapsaría a cualquiera.

Fue en el minuto en que toco la puerta en casa de su excapitán que Kise por primera vez logró reparar en la terrible situación en la que se encontraban, no solo él y su moreno, si no también todos sus amigos.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, rápidamente entro en pánico, miro al pequeño de ojos azules a su lado, sintió su pecho que se apretó fuertemente, el aire en sus pulmones entraba de manera difícil, su garganta parecía cerrada, no logro decir ni una sola palabra, que pasaba con él, repentinamente abrazo al niño de forma brusca, que le pasaba, se sentía terriblemente mal, le empezó a dolor la cabeza, sentía como su ojo punzaba, quizá le había subido la presión, soltó al pequeño poniéndose de pie, tratando de mantener el poco equilibrio que aún le quedaba, esta situación estaba fuera de lo que realmente el rubio podía manejar, se apoyó en la puerta sintiéndose un poco perdido aún, las náuseas subían por su garganta, se empezó a sentir sumamente mareado, la vista se empezó a nublarse, todo parecía como una película, trato de enfocar su vista, pero no estaba sirviendo.

-Kise-sempai… que le pasa?- la voz infantil de su moreno se escuchó lejana, su pecho sonaba fuertemente, lograba sentir el palpitar de su cabeza, ya no podía respirar se ahogaba.

Akashi abrió la puerta recibiendo entre sus brazos al rubio

-Ryota!

-Kise-sempai…. – el pequeño moreno grito junto al emperador.

Los mayores y los niños fueron lo más rápido que pudieron a la puerta, el rubio se había desmayado.

-oni-chan que pashoo…- un pelilila estaba parado junto a los demás refregándose los ojitos, recién había despertado de su siesta y no entendía quién era toda esa gente que estaba a su alrededor, que estaba junto a su Oni-chan.

-Akashi, yo me haré cargo…- el peliverde se acercó al rubio.- Kuroko hazte cargo de los niños, mientras atiendo a Kise.

Con mucho cuidado el peliverde llevo al rubio al sofá de la sala, la verdad no era la reacción que ninguno de ellos esperaban, pero la presión de la situación no era como para reaccionar de otra forma, la verdad es que despertarte una mañana y darte cuenta que tu pareja con el que elegiste pasar el resto de tus días es un niño otra vez.

-Kise-sempai….- una voz infantil les llamo la atención.- …Kise-sempia que de paso?...Kise.-sempai…deadcione piofavod – pequeñas lagrimitas empezaron a caer por la mejillas del pequeño

-Hola pequeño…Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, ven a jugar conmigo y los demás si?- los ojitos del pequeño miraron al peliceste que le tendía una mano, no sabía de donde había salido, pero se notaba amable.

-Podfavod… déjenme quedadme hasta que Kise-sempai deaccione…el fue muy weno conmigo…y me compio dopa… y patillas, el enfedmo pod mi culpa vedad… yo no soy lo que el quedia, pod eso esta asi… pod favod…- empezó a llorar el menor.- yo debo estad cando despeste, debo … podfavod pedmitame despedidme del… dadle las gacias…. Yo debo…debo descul…disculpadme con el y agadecedle el jue muy-muy beno, yo ide con los demás niños y no me podtade mal,… pedo déjenme quedadme a su lado hasta que despeste, esto es mi culpa-Kise-sempai- el pequeño corrió hasta el sofá tomando la mano del rubio entre las suyas.- Kise-sempai, pod favod pedoneme, deaccione…yo no ade nada malo , nunca le hade eso a nadie… pedo deaccione pod favod.

Midorima no supo cómo reaccionar el niño lloraba, mientras apretaba entre sus manitos la mano de rubio, los demás niños miraban sin decir palabras, aunque sentía mucha pena por su nuevo amigo, para el peiliverde fue más que obvio que si Takao le había escondido algo que estaba afectando su relación, era más que claro que Aomine Daiki guardaba algo mucho más grande.

Las cosas se complicaban segundo a segundo.


	5. Chapter 5

El pequeño moreno se había quedado junto al rubio, mientras Midorima lo revisaba, no había realizado comentarios ni nada, solo se quedó mirando al rubio.

-Oni-chan…- El pequeño de ojos morado estaba asustado, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-Tranquilo Atsuki, ellos son amigos míos y el señor solo se sintió mal… ven te presentare a unos niños, si?- el emperador le tendió la mano a su esposo y lo llevo a la cancha que habían armado en el patio trasero.- Atsushi esté pequeño amigo es Kazunari Takao y el Taiga Kagami…y él…-señalando al mayor que obviamente el pequeño no había notado.- es Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Hoda, Kudo-chin, Kao-chin y Kagami-chin…- el pequeño tomo su tiempo, pero los saludo a cada uno, para Kuroko fue muy tierno, la verdad conocer a sus amigos en esa etapa de su vida se le hacía como un sueño, pero la inocencia en sus palabras y la torpeza en sus movimientos les hacía adorar más a los pequeños.

-Sei-chan, el señod de verdad enfedmo pod cupa de ese niño…. De verdad hizo algo tan malo pada enfedmad a su mama.

-Kao-chan a veces das mamas enfedman poque no somos benos o lo que ellas dequen, men vamos a jugad vedad Kagami-chin….- el tigre asintió y se llevó a los niños al centro de la cancha.

El peliceleste se acercó a su ex capitán, aun sorprendido por lo dicho por los niños, hablando muy bajo para no llamar la atención de los pequeños, que ya habían empezado a jugar, el peliceleste susurro- Como lucía Kise-kun

-La verdad me preocupa, a pesar de todo lo que está ocurriendo Ryota no es tan impresionable, ni de salud tan delicada, creo que el de verdad estaba bajo demasiada presión, cuando me comento lo de los análisis de Daiki y que estaba realizándose tratamientos a escondidas de él no creí que fuera para tanto, pero si todo lo que está pasando tiene alguna relación con eso puede que no hayamos medido la situación con la debida gravedad.

-Que quieres decir Akashi-kun?

-Dime Tetsuya, tú dijiste hace un rato atrás que parecía que Taiga te engañaba con su trabajo… no será que el exceso de trabajo y el que tú no lo vieras tienen que ver con el cambio.

-Suena demasiado extraño Akashi-kun…pero con todo lo que está pasando la verdad me suena posible, además hay ciertas cosas que me ahora me hacen cuestionarme.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio meditando lo que pasaba en sus relaciones, pero para el pelirojo cada segundo fue más obvio lo que pasaba, pudo encajar las piezas casi a la perfección, debía esperar que el rubio despertara, miro hacía la sala esperando la mejora de su compañero .

El rubio empezó a abrir los ojos, la verdad es que no recordaba muy bien que había pasado, pestaño tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz.

-Debes ser más cuidadoso nanodayo, si Akashi no te hubiera recibido el golpe podía haber sido muy duro, si te mareas así debes sentarte en el piso, para no caer de golpe…

-Midorimachi… siempre tienes que regañarme…estoy convaleciente y eres mi médico… si me pasan estas cosas tú eres quien debe cuidarme…. - soltó una pequeña risita mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, sintiendo como su mano era apretada por algo, dos ojitos azules lo miraban asustado y llorosos.- Daikichi, que te pasa? No llores…

-Lo siento mucho Kise-sempai…. Yo se que no soy do que usted pedaba, pedoneme….pofavod…yo se que pod mi cupa enfedmo - apoyando su cabeza contra el vientre del rubio.

-Pequeño tú no tienes culpa de nada, yo he trabajado mucho y estaba muy cansado… - levanto al niño con ayuda del peliverde, acunándolo en su pecho, Midorima noto una ternura que jamás había notado proveniente del modelo, Kise siempre había sido tan maternal? si, quizá ellos siempre vieron esa actitud infantil como solo caprichos, pero su amigo tenía todo para ser una gran madre, el rubio y el moreno eran la pareja perfecta y podían ser una hermosa familia, pero por alguna razón el destino había elegido que Aomine tuviera esa dificultad, para darle una familia al rubio, no podía evitar cuestionarse a sí mismo, él y Takao eran completamente sanos, tenían buenas carreras y trabajos, que tenía de malo casarse?, era tan malo cumplirle ese capricho al chico que había estado con él desde la secundaria, era tan malo verlo entrar a la iglesia con un bello traje blanco y comprometerse para toda la vida, era tan malo dejar que por una vez la acción egoísta del día fuera del moreno y no de él, no pudo evitar suspirar, quizá no era la mejor pareja para el ojos de halcón y había sido demasiado egoísta con su pareja.

-Traeré un vaso de aguas, esta deshidratado, no dejes que siga llorando Kise…

La verdad es que el pequeño había llorado un buen rato, no era sano para un niño tan pequeño, pero en los brazos del rubio se notaba más calmado, se le hacía increíble al de lentes notar lo indefenso que era Aomine en su niñez, el moreno tenía un carácter tan distinto cuando eran compañeros, era alegre y amaba el deporte, luego cambiaron, pero Aomine jamás fue "rompible", la inseguridad del niño era mucha.

-Aomine ten toma…- el moreno lo miro sollozando nuevamente, pero confundido al ser llamado de esa forma por el más alto

-Midorimachi, él se llama Daiki… - el peliverde se sorprendido.- anda toma agua, pequeño, Midorimachi es doctor… él te cuidara…

-Dodtod?... usted me debe visad vedad… Kise-sempai… yo debo idme, yo piometi sed beno si mi dejaban estad con usted hasta que petada…yo quede mucho… gacias pod todo y dicupe…- se bajó del regazo del mayor y se habló hacia el peliverde.- none debo id? Con los otos niños?

-Tú quieres eso Ao…Daiki?...- hablo un poco dudoso el peliverde.

-Yo mi pote mal y me están devolviendo no medesco tad con los niños benos, pedo lo que usted diga yo lo ade…

Tanto para el peliverde, como para el rubio las palabras del niño fueron un balde de agua fría, como un niño de apenas 4 años no iba a merecer algo, ambos lo miraron, que responder, Kise entonces se empezó a notar que no era la primera vez que el pequeño esperaba un castigo o un golpe, acaso su esposo había sido maltratado, No, eso era imposible el conocía a los padres del moreno, ellos eran personas espectaculares.

-Kise-kun, Midorima-kun…- la pequeña sombra apareció junto a ellos.- Como te sientes Kise-kun?

-Kurokochi, no aparezcas así! Me siento mejor, gracias… solo es exceso de trabajo…. Kurokochi te puedes hacer cargo de Daikichi, necesito hablar con Akashichi

Los cuatro salieron para observar como el pelirojo jugaba con una pelota que les quedaba un poco grande, pero que era muy cuidadoso con Takao y Murasakibara.

-SHINCHAN! – el ojos de halcón comenzó a correr a los brazos del más alto, dando un saltito al llegar para ser cargado por el doctor .- Shin-chan QUEN ES ESE NIÑO…YA TEDMINASTE DE ATENDED AL SEÑOD… EL ESTA BEN?... – en medio de las preguntas se quedó callado.- USTED ES EL SEÑOD DE LA TELE, SHIN-CHAN… ELLES MIGO DEL SEÑOD DE LA TELE…- el pequeño ojos de halcón

-Kazunari, no debes apuntar a la gente, ahora que es eso del señor de la tele?

-en la manana el salía in los comechiales, cuando tomaba mi deche…

El pequeño moreno se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, como alguien iba a quererlo a él si habían niños como Takao, el pequeño se notaba dulce y era más pequeño que él, además Kise –sempai era guapo, seguramente le gustaría un niño más lindo y si salía en la tele era obvio que no podía cuidar de alguien como él, aunque se portara bien, jamás podría estar a la altura para que Kise lo quiera.

-Si Takaochi, me llamo Ryota Kise y soy modelo y piloto de aviones…- sonriendo al menor logrando que Kazunari también sonriera.

-Me llamo KAOCHIIII, ME GUTAS SHIN-CHAN…- todos rieron el ojos de halcón había sido muy tierno y gritón desde siempre.

-Oni-chan… el niño lloda…- el pelilila apunto al moreno que estaba parado entre los adultos, que le corrían las lagrimitas por el rostro.

-Daikichi que paso?

-Ya entendo poque Kise-sempai no quelle, yo no gusto… lo shento Kise, pedoneme…usted quedia alguien como Takao vedad?...- el rubio aun confundido trato de calmar al niño.

-Daikichi no llores, ven vamos a conocer a unos amigos si? Ellos te caerán muy bien…

El niño se acercó a los demás pequeños que lo miraban, el pequeño tigre estaba preocupado, no le gustaba ver llorar a los niños pequeños.

-Shin-chan me bajas…- el peliverde asintió, notando como el menor con dificultad corrió a buscar su peluche que estaba sentado junto a la cancha.

-Mi nombie es Kashunadi Kakao… no llodes más shi? Te piesto mi gete si no llodas mas?

- Tu me lo pestas?...- el pequeño alzo su mani sin llegar a tocar el juguete.- pedo yo no lo pedo tocad… lo pedo ensuciad, no pedo… -rechazando el peluche que era ofrecido por su compañero.

-Pedo no quedo que llodes…- asiendo un puchero.

-No llodade, lo pometo…

Los cuatro adultos no podían entender que pasaba, se suponía que los niños les gustaban los juguetes, esos niños cada vez les traían más dudas.

-Creo que pediré que traigan comida para el almuerzo, la verdad no creo que debamos cocinar… - la verdad es que era hora de la comida y los niños no debían estar sin comer, se giró siendo seguido por los demás.- que les gustaría comer pequeños... ninguno supo que contestar hasta que el pequeño pelilila pregunto algo que lo venía molestando hace mucho.

-Podemos comed algo dulce?... yo… mi gustadia poded comed poste hoy…- bajando su cabeza, como si sus pies fueron lo más entretenido del mundo.

-Shin-chan … podemos dadle el pastel a Mu-chan… no mejod comamos todos pastel, si?- que pasa con su pecho, esos ojos, sus palabras, de verdad que un niño era el deseo que más tenía en ese minuto el de lentes, se preguntaba si acaso eso era lo que Takao también deseaba, casarse y ser una familia, y justo en ese minuto algo en la cabeza del mayo hizo clic, por eso era un niño otra vez, la familia, el matrimonio, el papá del ojos de halcón, todo iba junto en el mismo saco.

-Si Kazunari, ven necesito hacerte una pregunta…- tomo al pequeño y se disculpó con sus compañeros.- chicos tengo una idea de esto me dan unos segundos.

Todos asintieron y le dieron tiempo a solas al mayor.

-Kuroko…yo no quiero pastel y no necesito que pidan comida para mi…- el pequeño tigre le tomaba la camiseta a la sombra para llamar la atención

-pero Kagami-kun… acaso no tienes hambre

-Si pero… no quiero que gasten dinero en mi… con una manzana estaré bien…- la cabeza de Kuroko recapitulo las palabras Teppei cuando llamo para avisar que Taiga no iría a trabajar, _"problemas de dinero",_ eso era, la razón de los problemas en su matrimonio, problemas de dinero que ni el mismo sabía que tenían.

-Chicos creo que tengo una idea…

La sombra se alejó para hablar con el tigre de la mano para conversar.

El rubio y el pelirojo se quedaron en la sala observando como el pelilila encendía con cuidado la televisión invitando al moreno a sentarse a su lado.

-Mida …- el moreno recibió en sus manos una foto.

-Es tu mami?- Akashi y Kise miraron en silencio.

-No es la mami de oni-chan , es bonita vedad, mi mama es muy bonita, aunque veces enoja conmigo, sabes… ella dijo que yo no le gusto… que si feda mas ligente le gustadia… como es tu mami?

-Mi mami?...mi mami no la decuedo… yo… llegue al hogad podque mama no pidia cuidadme… aún no hay ota mami y oto papi intedesados en mi…me llevan y no les gusto y me develven

-tu mami tampoco te quedia?

-no…

Tanto el pelirojo como el rubio eran intrusos en esa conversación, pero ambos encajaron nuevas piezas, Akashi ya tenía una respuesta y era probable que tanto Midorima, como Kuroko también, se volteo cuando sintió al rubio ponerse de pie.

-Akashichi puedes cuidar de Daikichi.- dijo saliendo de la vista de su ex capitán, necesitaba información y solo una persona era capaz de dársela, la habitación quedo en profundo silencio y el pequeño moreno susurro antes que nuevas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

-Adios Kise- sempai… lo sento… mi gustadia que hubiedas sido mi mami…- llorando en silencio bajo la mirado de un pelilila que le limpiaba las mejillas sin lograr consolarlo.


End file.
